Major Scout Guy
Major Scout Guy is a TF2 Freak who was created by youtuber Shirosaki97. His appearance is that of a normal RED Scout who dons the Planeswalker Goggles. His theme is the Almighty Boss Theme from Persona 4 soundtrack. Behaviour and Personality Major Scout Guy is friendly and well mannered to most, he helps out his allies when they are in need of assistance and is always kind to them. However, Major's attitude takes a drastic turn when he is in combat; he becomes more belligerent and cocky toward his enemies, often insulting them in the process.After his defection from the HECU, Major has made a hobby out of hunting various TF2 Freaks so as to keep him occupied from any undesirable issues. Major has a subordinate named TelroSpy, who does various jobs for him, such as being a Scout, enforcer or a Spy. Major treats Telro with as much strictness as he did with Orangeman, however, he genuinely cares for him and is harsh just to make Telro a strong and capable fighter. He has been shown to have very negative feelings about his past, most of which he has repressed, mentally torturing him, due to his negative emotions, Dr. Schadenfreude took advantage and controlled his actions. After his fight with the ORG Vagineer however, Major has shown signs of recovery. He Came To Rainbine's Aid Fighting Painset Shimmercakes. Abilities Major's most noticeable ability is his incredible speed, even for Scout standards, he is very agile and perceptive, which enables him to dodge incoming attacks even if they are in a blind spot. Despite his preference for using his Scattergun, Major is a capable hand-to-hand combatant normally. Another ability of Major's is his Power Boost, which enhances his arm's power, physically making him more powerful in melee combat for a shot period of time. Major has masterful control over his Power Boost, which allows him to conserve valuable energy. Major has recently acquired a new ability called the Speed Boost, this augments Major's already phenomenal speed to ludicrous levels, making him appear as no more than a blur and a puff of smoke, because of this speed, Major's punches are augmented and can deliver blows which are more powerful than his Power Boost. When using the Speed Boost, Major emits steam for unknown reasons. However, Major's main ability is his modified Scattergun which can fire a variety of colour coded ammunition. * Red Shell/Golden Shell - Major's standard ammunition, is able to damage moderately powerful freaks. After Major's first encounter with CyborSpy and after he befriended Cyborneer, his Red Shell was upgraded to an australium imbued shell, which is able to sap australium energy out of any being, weakening them. * Orange Shell - An incendiary shell which sets the enemy alight on contact. Is useful on ice-elemental freaks but ineffective of fire-elemental enemies. * Blue Shell - The blue shell is able to freeze targets on contact. It is very effective when used against projectiles and shields, as it is able to stop the projectile and weaken the shield. * Yellow Shell - An electric shell which stuns the target briefly. It is effective against robots and cyborgs due to the shell temporarily overloading their bodies, however, it is ineffective against monsters with impenetrable skin. It also works well against water-elemental Freaks. Faults and Weaknesses Major's most crippling weakness is that he is as fragile as a Scout, therefore many monsters could easily defeat him in one hit. Because of this he has to fully rely on his ability to dodge attacks, therefore if his movements are hindered or that just the monster Major is fighting is just to fast for him, he can be defeated easily, an example of this is when a Vagispy was able to knock him out with one sneak attack. Major's Scattergun, while versatile, is not a powerful weapon in many respects, failing to damage defensive freaks at all. Additionally, since Major's Scattergun is his main form of combat, he is significantly less able without it. Major's Power Boost drains his energy rather quickly, leaving him fatigued after he uses it. Despite him using it in only small bursts, Major tends to use the Power Boost quite liberally, putting him at risk. This is also the case with Major's Speed Boost, however, the cost is much dearer; as Major cannot cancel it at will and it is much shorter. While Major is tactical and smart, he is prone to overconfidence and tends not to fight seriously if he feels like he is winning, which can lead to him making stupid decisions during his fights. Trivia *As he was taken from his parents at such a young age, Major Scout Guy was either never named or wasn't able to remember his name. *It is likely that both Major's Power Boost and his Speed Boost can be combined. *It has been revealed that he resents his alias during his fight with Orangeman. Notable Videos By the creator of the freak *Introducing Major Scout Guy *The Confrontation: Part 1 *Confrontation Part 2: Telrospy Vs Vagispy *CyborScout's Training *Confrontation Part 3 *MSG vs CyborPyro *Major's New Ability *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 By the Community *CyborSpy Encounters Major Scout Guy *The Cyborshowdown *Friend or Foe? *Desperate Times *Cybor vs Machine *Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy *Arctic Assault *Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 *Rainbine Meets A Worthy Adversary Category:Mods